


Chosen

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- Buckysforeverprincess' 2K writing challengeMy prompt- "Let's not play this game."





	Chosen

Chosen

I walk home wearily, dragging my feet. All day long I’ve seen the same guy. He’s tall, dark haired and handsome but something about him makes my blood freeze in terror. I can’t help but feel like he’s following me. I sigh in relief as I spot my home, the building radiating safety. I smile as I go to cross the road but suddenly, a huge shadow lands in front of me, making me yelp. I’m grabbed roughly and I try to yell for help. The sound sticks in my throat as I look into the ice blue eyes of the man who’s been following me all day.

“Help!” I cry, struggling against his huge form.

He growls and grabs me by the throat, squeezing until the world goes black.

 

I wake with a gasp, looking around as much as I can. I’m chained down to something hard and cold, dread filling me as I realise, I’m naked. The room is dark and there is a woman washing me.

“W-what are you doing?” I gasp, struggling against the chains.

“Preparing you for our demon lord.” The woman smiles.

“What?! No!” I cry, struggling harder.

“You should be happy. Out of all women, he chose you to bear his spawn.” She grins at me.

“No!” I scream in horror.

“Silence.” A deep voice growls from somewhere in the room, freezing my voice immediately.

“The altar is prepared.” The woman gushes, bowing deeply.

She scurries off and the guy who grabbed me steps from the shadows.

“Let me go! Please!” I cry out.

“Let’s not play this game.” He growls, leaning over me.

“I’m not playing anything!” I scream in panic as his naked body presses against mine.

“Do you really think I believe you don’t remember me?” He purrs.

“I-I don’t!” I sob.

“Then let me remind you.” He snarls, thrusting into me in one go.

I arch with a cry and he groans, eyes turning red as he grows fangs. He also grows horns and wings, making me sob harder.

“Winter Soldier.” I moan.

“See, you do remember me. You remember how good I always made you feel. How much you always wanted me.” He purrs.

“Yes.” I pant.

“You truly thought you could escape me? You really thought I’d let you get away?” He rasps, gripping my throat.

“Yes!” I pant as he begins to fuck me roughly.

“Silly girl. Hydra may have let you escape and stopped me from breeding you, but they don’t control me anymore and you are mine!” He hisses.

I cry out as he slams into me harder and cums, making my stomach expand from his seed. He smirks as he continues to fuck me, making me get closer to my own climax.

“Mine!” He snarls.

“Yours!” I gasp as my orgasm sweeps through me.


End file.
